Second Chances
by Cascadia-science
Summary: Prowl's resurrection after he was killed in 2005 and how he rejoins the Autobots in a RPG set in the future. Any OCs mentioned are either from my mind or online friends' characters. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This was an idea from an online friend on how to bring a dead Autobot back to life. It is never said which version of Megatron this is. I pretty much ran with the idea and explain how Prowl is alive in a role-playing game set in the future (. ). Enjoy. Disclaimer: As always I do not own Transformers.

"I have a plan on how to obtain a tactician that would help me defeat our enemies." Megatron calmly implies to one of his officers.

"Do you want me to start recruiting one for our cause, sir?"

"NO, that would not be necessary. There is a spark that is from a well-known Autobot tactician from the past. If I can somehow reactivate his spark and have him becomes one of us."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

"Yeah, I am sure that there would be no problems. Never question my judgment!" Megatron says as he growls at his officer, which causes him to flinch.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go take the dead spark to the lab. Be very careful with it. If you do, the entire procedure would be wasted." The officer goes to grab the container that held the very old spark that was completely dark and silent. There was no radiating from it to indicate that there was once an Autobot soul within it. As the officer take the container to the lab, he gazes at the container to see a small label on it. He studies it to see what it says on it but it was hard to make out due to dust on it. So, he gently wipes it in order to get rid of the dust. As he cleaned the label, it revealed a faded name. Only the first and last letters could be read. Eventually, the officer enters the lab with the container and places it on the specified counter just before Megatron hooks up the spark to a machine.

"Whose spark does that belong to?"

"It is Prowl's."

This piece of news shocked Megatron's officer. "I thought that he and the rest of the Autobots that were killed in 2005 were sent into sun. So, did we obtain his spark then?"

"Back in 2005, he was offlined and someone snatched his spark out of his chassis before his body and his comrades could be sent into the sun. Now, we will try to reactivate his spark."

Megatron activated the machine's controls. Once everything was ready to perform the procedure, Megatron threw the switch. An immense glow surrounded the darkened spark to try to allow it gain new energy. Within the glow, light blue streaks of light were showing up within the spark, which pleased Megatron so he added more power. But a freak accident begin to occur, the extra power caused too much energy to enter the spark. It was unknown to Megatron that an intense Cybertronian storm was occurring outside. Several of the lightning streaks strike the building and affecting the machine. Megatron watched as the dead spark began to duplicate itself.

"Oh no…this was not suppose to happen. Sparks are not meant to replicate themselves. Toss Prowl's spark out of here and this procedure never to be spoken of again…it will be labeled as classified."

The spark was placed back into the container, where it was glowing at half strength after being dark for a long period of time. Megatron's officer got rid of it by placing it in Iacon where he hoped that an Autobot could do something with it. Eventually, an elder scientist found it and took it to his lab where he examined the label. He cleaned it further and the name revealed itself.

"We need you more than one can imagine."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of meta-cycles, the elder Cybertronian continues to pump energy into the spark. During the beginning of the process, he thoroughly thought about which look he ought to go with…his old Cybertronian look or go with his most recent one, which was stored in Teletraan-1's database after the super-computer scanned the vehicle mode right after the volcanic eruption, what is later found out to occur on Earth just outside of Portland, Oregon. As the elder studies the two possible, he had trouble but wonder why would Teletraan-1 scan that alt. mode for him but it seemed to suit him in terms of looks.

Which one shall I build for him? His Cybertronian or Earth look? If I go with his Cybertronian look, he would get around Cybertron relatively easily. But if we go with the Earthen look, he along with other Autobots might remember who he is.

While the spark was gaining more power, the elder begin building the body that would house the spark. He did everything according to Prowl's file in hope that it would minimize some problems. The process was long and tiring and eventually, the spark was at full power and ready to go in the newly formed body. The chest is fully open to reveal the spark chamber and awaiting for the spark. The elder Cybertronian gently takes the spark and carefully places it in the chamber before closing the chest.

"Ok, Prowl is all up to you now."

Several astroseconds tick on by with nothing occurring. There was no movement, no sound, no nothing, just empty silence. The elder begin to wonder if the procedure should not been done and the death of this Autobot was meant to be. More astroseconds tick by and still nothing. The elder decides to go for a recharge cycle and check on the Autobot's progress later. Right as the elder falls into a recharge cycle in his personal quarters, there was a small amount of movement within the Autobot. It was very subtle; one of his fingers was softly tapping against the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl onlined his azure optics and gaze up at the ceiling. At first, everything appeared fuzzy and unfocused. But after several tries of clearing his vision, things started to come in crystal clear. Within the pitch darkness, he tries to get a sense of where he was and how he got here. But after seriously thinking about, nothing came to mind. Eventually, he heard some footsteps coming his way along with someone talking amongst himself.

"I better go check on him."

Prowl instantly goes back to laying there in silence and unmoving just before the elder Cybertronian enters the dark room. He gazes at the Autobot just laying there and it appeared it has not moved since the elder left earlier.

"I thought that I could have sworn to hear some tapping noises. Well, I am heading back to my recharge cycle."

Just when the elder was about to leave, Prowl reactivated his optics and tilted his head towards the elder. He could only gaze at the elder's back in try to get a sense if he knew this elderly gentleman or not. After a couple of astroseconds go by of gazing at the elder's backside, the elder sense that someone was looking at him. He looked back to see that the Autobot was still laying there with his face looking upward with no illumination coming from the Cybertronian's optics. This causes the elder to scratch his helmet in confusion.

"That is odd…I could have sworn that he was looking at me."

The elder turns on his heels and Prowl continues to play the little game with the elder, which was confusing him even more. He thought of a way to trick the strategist and end this silly game. The elder walks away from the Autobot to flick the lights on. As the elder walked away, Prowl reactivated his azure optics and glanced in the elder's direction who he could clearly see now.

"Well, it looks like you are awake."

"Indeed I am. But who are you?"

"There is no need to worry about who I am."

The elder saw the Autobot's tension levels increase, which was probably expected due to the circumstances. He puts a reassuring hand on the Autobot's arm in hope to calm him down. But, the tension does not decrease.

"Calm down, Prowl….there is nothing to worry about, you are safe here."

"Then why am I here?"

Prowl's question only met silence while the elder thinks of a good way of explaining things to strategist.

"Answer me, please I need to know."

"What was the last thing that you remember?"

As he thinks about how to answer the elder's question, he tries to get off of the berth and stand on his servos. However, he ends up dropping to the ground in an odd position. His memories begin rushing in his processor.

"The last thing that I remember was going to Earth on a shuttle on an Energon run. Only to be furiously shot near my headlight."

He glanced down at his headlights to see no damage near them but he was so sure that he got hit by a nasty shot in 2005. He vaguely remembers the sound of metal striking metal spun time up to normal speed. He felt the superheated plasma drill through his chest armor into vital circuitry, essential internal fluids and important systems were vaporized. He knows that a shot like that, straight through the chest armor via the headlight into the primary Energon pump, was always fatal. However, as he pressed a hand to his spark chamber, he could feel the pulse of his spark echoing through the metal just beneath his chest plate. All of this caused confusion within his processor. His voice came out as a hoarse metallic whisper, so quiet even his sensitive audio receptors had trouble catching it, but the elder heard it.

"I do not understand why I am alive when I should be dead?"

"That is a tough question to answer but somehow you were given a second chance to live. "

Prowl looks into the elder's optics as he lowers his body so that he is on level ground with the Autobot Tactician.

"That is simply illogical..a second chance to live, that is unheard of. Once a being is dead, they should stay dead, not come back to life."

"Prowl, calm yourself down and cool those logic circuits of yours down. And listen to what needs to be said."

The strategist simply quietly nods and gazes at the elder Cybertronian as he explains what has been happening on Cybertron and Earth after what happened since the shuttle disaster.

"Prowl, I believe that answers to second chances are different for everybody, and they come naturally over time."

While the elder spoke, he placed a reassuring hand on Prowl's shoulder. "If you need to think about things for a bit, there is no need to rush you."

With that the elder walks away to retreat to his personal quarters and leaving the strategist right there. Prowl gently but slowly hoists himself back up onto his servos so that he could walk out of his current location to do some thinking and reflecting. Once he was outside, he found a place to lay and gaze up at the Cybertronian sky in hope one of the glittering balls of fire would provide the answers that he needs to get a sense of what has happened to him. Eventually, he rolls over to his front side with his door-wings sticking up while he lays his chin on his crossed arms. A few Energon tears form out of the corner of one of his optics and rolls down his face-plate. He tries to keep himself calm while his processor tries to get a gripe on what he was told.

Eventually, he falls into recharge in a secluded area after he pulls a makeshaft blanket onto his back, which is considerably difficult to do with those doors on his back. As he fell into recharge, he thought about his friends on the Ark crew and wonder if any of them have survived after he was killed.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Jump into the Future (Year 2860)

Since Prowl was resurrected, he enjoyed his long vacation but something seemed to be missing that was very much part of him. Was he going to stay as a neutral or return to the Autobots? Over time, the feeling was starting to bug him. A part of him wanted to stay as a neutral and enjoy just being alive again and not worry about Decepticons coming to haunt him down every chance that they can get. However, being an Autobot was very much part of him and has been for an extended period of time. After much thought, he decided to go back to the Autobots, where he knows that he could still be of use even though he is an old Cybertronian. For a long time, he learned and practiced fighting moves that could help him fight the Decepticons. At the beginning of his re-training, he had to adjust his moves so that he can adept them with the door-wings on his back. He was extremely frustrated with himself since he knows that he can fight relatively well. It would look silly if a tactician did not know how to fight effectively and efficiently. After much difficult and long training, he felt that he was ready to return to the Autobots.

Eventually, he makes it to the front gate of Iacon. As he stands there and stares at the door, he was still in much deep thought. He glances up at the Cybertronian sky and lets out a huge puff of air out of his vents.

"Alright, this is the moment of truth...either they will immediately accept me or question this."

Up in the command center, several Autobots were currently on active duty. One of them glance at the monitor that showed an image of the being at the front gate. He could not help it but stare at it before eventually, motioning one of his colleagues to look at it.

"Uh, Rapidfire...I need you to take a look at something."

Rapidfire, a medium built Autobot comes over to look over Blackjack's shoulder at the image on the screen. As he looks at it, he could not believe his optics and what he was seeing. Could this be Optimus' old Tactician? This one definitely looks like him, or it is a Decepticon playing tricks on them?

"What are you thinking?"

"It is hard to say exactly but...but, this might be Prowl."

"Rapidfire, this is highly impossible...Prowl was killed in 2005. I suggest that we bring him in and scan him to see who he is."

Blackjack simply nods before getting on the radio and speaking to this being.

_"This is Blackjack of the Autobots, please identify yourself."_

Prowl heard the request and picked up the receiver. _"Blackjack, this is Prowl, code name PL-754890." _

Rapidfire heard the code name and enters it into the database. While the database searches, Rapidfire continues to look at the image. Eventually, there was a sound to indicate that the search was complete. Both Rapidfire and Blackjack look at the information that is brought up.

Name: Prowl

Code name: PL-754890

Faction: Autobots

Function: Military Strategist/Analyst

Ranking: Second-in-Command under Optimus

Status: Deactivated

"How could that be? He is supposed to be deceased but he is right there, Rapidfire. I will have him come in for a full scan and checkup."

"Agreed."

The gate opens along with a message through the receiver.

"Prowl, you may enter and head to the med-bay where our medic can examine you."

"Fully noted."

Prowl enters the gates and heads right for the med-bay where he sits on a bench and waits for the medic to arrive. He sat in silence until he heard some servos coming his way. Prowl glances up at the mech as he approaches him before getting up and following the medic into the med-bay. He sits on the berth as specified by the medic, while the medic gets the necessary tools out and prepare them for the procedures.

"I am Red Cross and you must be Prowl." This causes Prowl to look back at Red Cross astounded.

"How did you know?"

Red Cross briefly stops what he is doing. "For one, you look just like him and two, you have caused a lot of talk around here at Iacon. However, I am going to give you a checkup and scan to see if you are who you say that you are." The medic pulls a machine over and attaches the probes to the black and white Cybertronian's arm and activates the machine, which begins gathering data from him. While the machine gathers data, Red Cross begins a thorough check-up on the mech.

Eventually, the two procedures were complete and Red Cross takes the data read-out so that he can study it. Before he leaves, he calmly says, "Alright, just sit tight, I will not be gone very long. Prowl simply nods and stays there on the repair berth. Eventually, he decides to lay on the repair berth while he waits for the results. He peacefully rests there but it was disturbed when he heard the repair bay doors whoosh open with Red Cross and the base's officers.

"So, this is Prowl, Optimus well-known tactician."

Red Cross quickly responded, "Yes, sir. Well, according to the scan and the health information in the database from Ratchet, this is him."

With the two of them talking, Prowl wakes up to face them.

"Prowl, what would you like to do?"

The tactician gazes at the officer and responds, "I am hoping that I am allowed to return to the Autobots. I have been away from it for a such long time. And I feel that I can fulfill my duties as tactician if the Cybertron-based Autobots will allow me to do so."

Blackjack looks at Prowl while listening to what he would like to do. During this time, it was still hard to believe that Optimus' old tactical advisor is sitting right there on the repair berth. Everything about this mech is indicating that this is truly him. After much thought, he replies,

"Let me radio Rapidfire and check with him." Prowl simply displays an affirmative nod to Rapidfire.

Blackjack activates his commlink. "Rapidfire, I am here with Prowl. According to Red Cross, I am here in the med-bay with Prowl, who has indicated that he would like to rejoin the Autobots."

Rapidfire picks up after he listens to the message. "We could use a tactician so he can stay."

After much discussion back and forth between Blackjack and Rapidfire, Blackjack turns to Prowl. "Ok, you can stay." He heads on out of the med-bay while giving Prowl the hand signal to come on. "Come on, I will show you your personal quarters." By hearing this, Prowl hoists himself off of the repair berth and meets up with Blackjack. The two of them walk side-by-side and chatted after Prowl had his insignia redone on his chest. Eventually, they stopped and Blackjack hands Prowl the door code. "So, how are you going to fix my database entry assuming that it indicates that I am deactivated?" Blackjack lightly smiles and replies, "Do not worry, Rapidfire already put in a request to have it changed to indicate that you have been reactivated. Anyhow, welcome back to the Autobots, Commander Prowl." Blackjack salutes Prowl, who returns the salute.

With that, he left Prowl at his quarters and the old Autobot enters his room to see it. As the lights flicker on, he gazes about his room. It was not super small as if he was a new recruit and it was certainly not his old room when he was Optimus' second-in-command. However, it was a very nice room with a good sized berth and personal console. There was a decant sized window that looks over Iacon. He strolled over to it and placed his hands on the window sill and leans his head against the window. It felt good to be back with the Autobots but he had a feeling that it would be a tough road ahead of him. While gazing over Iacon and reflecting about things, his commlink beeps in.

"Prowl, it is Rapidfire...I would like for you meet me in the armory."

Prowl left his personal room to head towards the armory to find Rapidfire. As he enters, he notices an Autobot slightly taller than he is.

"Rapidfire, I presume."

"You are correct." Rapidfire looks at the tactician and remains silent.

"What did you need to see me about?"

Rapidfire grabs a case and holds it so that the opening faces the strategist. "I believe that this is yours." Prowl unlatches the case and opens it. Laying in the case was red velvet with a smaller latch. Once it was undone, he could open it further. Inside all of the velvet was his old acid pellet gun. Rapidfire watched as Prowl brushed his hand on the gun's metal before he carefully lifts the gun out of the case. On the butt end of the rifle, 'Prowl' was inscribed in script. Prowl carefully studies it and see how it felt in his hands again.

"This is my original acid pellet gun. Optimus gave it to me when I became his second-in-command."

As Prowl studies his beloved rifle, Rapidfire carefully places the case back on a table. He walks off to get some more items. Eventually, he comes back with several things in his arms. Prowl glance over to see Rapidfire with more items in his arms and he too recognized the items. He pulled up a chair and sat down while patiently waiting as Rapidfire began replacing his shoulder cannons back on him.

"We modified them so that you can store them in your robot mode rather than not having them at all or having like your two brothers."

"Understandable, Rapidfire."

With not much time wasted, Prowl had all of his weaponry back with him. He stands up and accidentally saw his reflection; he simply displayed a light smile. He grabbed his rifle and subspaced before heading on out of the armory. Before going out of the armory, he stops and looks back at Rapidfire. "Thank you for allowing me rejoin the Autobots." With that he headed back to his quarters, where he subspaced his shoulder cannons. Once they were away, he climbed onto his berth and instantly fell into his recharge cycle.


End file.
